The pain of love
by bleedingtulipofloveandpain
Summary: She will NOT change who I am, what I do, how I behave. I AM THE TAIYOUKI OF THE WEST! I AM THE GREAT DOG-GENERAL'S ELDEST AND HEIR! I AM THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, SESSHOMARU TAISHOU!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Point of view

This Sesshomaru has become dare-I-say-it, the humans call it confused. I, the great Sesshomaru have no need of this worthless emotion. I am an orderly being. Why is it that **SHE** is almost always in my thoughts? I don't have time for a worthless being, worthless human, such as **HER**. Kami... hold up. I deal with my own. **She** will **NOT** change who I am, what I do, how I behave.

I AM THE TAIYOUKI OF THE WEST! I AM THE GREAT DOG-GENERAL'S ELDEST AND HEIR! I AM THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, SESSHOMARU TAISHOU!

and a worthless human miko is not going to change that.

* * *

P.O.V change

I am about to blow my head of screaming, and if nobody likes it the can hand themselves over to Naraku. I don't care. If that so-called leader of ours doesn't get a grip over the fact that we are human I will make sure that he will a) never forget that we are, indeed human. Or, b)not be able to walk for a long while. He needs to learn... then again he never does. But he will never, will he.

I AM FROM THE 21ST CENTURY! WE DO NOT OFTEN WALK IN MY ERA! JUST BECAUSE I AM _HER_ SUPPOSED REINCARNATION DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING!

My name is Kagome Higurashi, Shikon Miko, and present day student.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's point of view

SHE needs to get out of my mind now! My thoughts have turned against me, always focusing on HER. Her face, her figure, how she would taste. My thoughts and body, my actions and everything else focus on her! I want that whelp she travels with dead. But how will she feel aboute afterwards? WHY do I care? I never have before. And as far as she is concerned I don't want to care. As soon as I dispose of these wretched things,that are thought of as feelings I will dispose of HER once and for ALL.

FOR I HAVE NO EMOTIONS, NO FEELINGS FOR HER! I AM SESSHOMARU!

* * *

Kagome's

Kagome's point of view

I think I understand now. I am no longer in love with that idiot hanyou. I am in love with someone else, I am in love with his older brother, Sesshomaru! How could I have been so clueless? How could I love someone with so much, or in this case little emotions? Am I considered a cheater? No... Inuyasha and. I were never together. So what I have a crush. It is not like Sesshomaru feels the same. It is not going to change anything. To him I will always be a worthless human.

HE IS AFTERALL A COLD-HEARTLESS BASTARD,THAT HAS TRIED TO KILL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's point of view

Of all the things that I need this... this obsession is the last of them. Why do I find myself thinking about if she is safe? Why do I feel the need to know if she is in love with my pathetic excuse of a half-brother? Why when I need to be protecting Rin and my lands? Could she have put a curse upon this Sesshomaru? No she is a holy miko. So then why does the thought of her with that whelp bother me so? Why do I find myself wondering how she feels about me?

WHY DOES IT MATTER! I NEED NO ONE, NOTHING! ESPECIALLY FROM HER!

* * *

Kagome's point of view

"Keh, wench what's with all the sighing?," Inuyasha yells from in front of me. "Nothing Inuyasha.," I respond. 'I am just thinking about your older brother again.' I think to myself. What is it that draws me to him? Every single thing. He's stoic, but is that just a defensive mechanism? So that nobody can hurt him? Why do I feel the need to know if he has a special demoness? Why when I need to focus on finding the rest of the jewel shards? Has someone up there having fun with me? Why not, they did with Inuyasha. But how much is it the Kamis? How much of it is my own heart? Why do I find myself wondering how he feels for me?

WHY DOES IT MATTER?! IT'S NOT LIKE HE WOULD EVER CONSIDER ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's point of view

I can no longer bring myself to be furious with the thought of her being human. But instead the thought of her being with that blasted half breed half brother of mine. Even now, the thought makes my blood boil. Time and again he goes to the dead miko. I can not bear to think what would happen to HER should he choose the other. She may be the u doing to my walls put there, around my heart so that no one can do to me, what father did to my mother.

WHY DOES THE THOUGHT OF HER WITH THAT THING HURT ME SO!

* * *

Kagome's point of view

It's been so long since we have encountered him. I am beginning to think that he no longer wants Inuyasha's sword. While that's good... I am beginning to miss him. Me miss Sesshomaru! Kami, Kagome pull yourself together. "Hey Inuyasha?" I call already knowing that this is going to not end well. "What wench?" He answers. "Is there a hot springs nearby? Or can I go home for a few days?" I yell. 3...2...1... "What! Your not going home, and we are not stopping."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's point of view

I find my arms wanting to hold her. I find myself yearning for a taste of her, I want to hear her laughter. To be the cause of it, to cause her to smile. To feel her presence, her aura. I find myself wanting her in general. But I never thought I would lose control of my inner-self. My beast. I have been in my true form for over 14 days and nights. My beast gave me control again momentarily, but it was long enough for me to encounter a bear youki that had a strange amount of strength. It was not until I heard her voice that I realized why it had such strength. "Inuyasha, its forehead. It has jewel shards in its forehead!". No wonder. Kuso! I dodged its claws, but I saw the claws were not meant for me. I felt my eyes widen. The bear was trying to take her life!

THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN. NOT TO HER, NOT WHILE I AM RIGHT HERE!

* * *

Kagome's point of view

When I sense a few jewel shards I try to pin-point them. But since Inuyasha is still yelling its a little harder. It wasn't until I walked towards the trees a little when I was certain. "Inuyasha, can we continue this later? I sense two shards." Inuyasha shut up in record time. I ran towards the feeling of shards. Inuyasha picked me up on the way and took off. But to see Sesshomaru fighting a bear youki and losing, by the looks of it made me snap. I focused even harder and found them in record time. I yelled out "Inuyasha, its forehead. It has jewel shards in its forehead!". I saw Sesshomaru tense and dodge. But the attack came straight for me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for the pain that never came. I opened my eyes to see a gold sun starring at me with concern.

OH MY KAMI! SESSHOMARU IS HOLDING ME AS IF I WAS DEAR TO HIM!

(a/n: Kuso is Japanese for shit. Kami is Japanese for god.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru's point of view

I am finally holding her. I know now that my beast, my inner-self is a side that I need to listen to more often. She felt so right in my arms. But... She despises this Sesshomaru. That very thought makes me stiffen up and regretfully put here down. I will not allow myself to be hurt by this... This angel. I turn and walk away but I catch the feeling of sadness in her aura if only it was me she yearns for.

IT WILL NOT HAPPEN! I WILL NOT LET MYSELF BE TORN INSIDE OUT BY **HER****.**

* * *

Kagome's point of view

Please don't put me down hold me a little longer. But my wish was not to be fulfilled. He stiffens and puts me down. I felt my heart break once more. The one that I choose as always doesn't want me. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you injured?" I asked. He shakes his head no. And relief fills me. He is not hurt. He turns and leaves and I hold back tears and my pain. But I too turned an walked away. I yearn for your love.

I TRUELY HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH WHO EVER YOU CHOOSE SESSHOMARU.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's point of view

A comfortable weight was on my chest. An intoxicating scent of vanilla and lavender filled my senses. " Is my inu awake yet?" HER voice calls. I wake up and the futon becomes the tree I am leaning up against. "Kuso!" I mutter. It felt so real, so right.

WHY MUST MY MIND MAKE ME THINK ABOUT THE ONLY ONE THAT I CAN NOT HAVE?!

* * *

Kagome's point of view

"SESSHOMARU!" I gasp, waking from a nightmare. A nightmare based upon Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku. "Wench, why'd you scream out that bastard's name?" asked an irate Inuyasha. 'Kuso.' I think. Of course he would be able to hear me. Not much he can't hear. "Just a nightmare Inuyasha." 'Of you and Naraku killing him.'

WHY MUST I ALWAYS HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THOSE I LOVE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru's point of view

I had just won a 5th jewel shard for her. When her delightful scent filled my nose. She was near, but then so was my wretched half-brother and his dead lover as well as the rest of the group. "Sesshomaru, you bastard what are you doing here?" the whelp's voice said. The dead miko looked colder than what I could have been. "Inuyasha... Sit! He has the jewel shards." SHE said wearily. The rest of the group dart down. All except the dead miko, Kagome, and Inuyasha after he got up. I threw the pouch holding the shards to Kagome, who caught it gracefully. "**Mate is lovely today. Tell her now?**' my beast concluded. I shook my head and walked away.

SHE IS LOVELY, HOW I WISH SHE WAS MINE AS WELL. KAGOME I LOVE YOU.

* * *

Kagome's point of view

I sensed 5 jewel shards. I felt his aura. My heart speed up as well as my pace. He was near, hopefully we wouldn't have to fight HIM for the jewel shards. Kikyo was with us and I wanted to kill her. We walked into the clearing that he was in already. "Sesshomaru, you bastard what are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled. "Inuyasha... Sit! He has the jewel shards." I said wearily. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to go sit down. The two idiots and I stayed where we were. I was about to ask for them when he threw them to me in a pouch. I caught them and purified them all at once while making them one shard. He shakes his head and walks away once more.

HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL, HOW I WISH HE DIDN'T HATE HUMANS. SESSHOMARU I LOVE YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru's point of view

'**Mate is lively today. Tell her now!**' my beast demanded.'**Mate will accept us **. **She accepts multiple **.' I hold back a sigh. '_Mate_ hates_ us. We have tried to kill her before.' _My beast shakes its head. He growls in desperation. I, Sesshomaru Taisho am in love with a human. Not just any human, but a human miko. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I wonder what she is doing now. '**Probably sitting the whelp. That would be funny to watch. And appealing. Her plump pink** **lips pursed in a perfect...**' 'SHUT_ UP ALREADY! I get it truely i do. We both want her. Please just stop tormenting me with what I can not_ have!'

KAGOME DOESN'T WANT THE COLD-HEARTED BASTARD, THAT I PARTRAY MYSELF AS!

* * *

Kagome's point of view

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" I yelled out. I wish Sesshomaru was here so that he could pummel this brainless idiot to powder! I hood back another sigh. The guy has tried to kill me and yet I have fallen for him. Inuyasha growls, and then the last thing I need happens. Kikyo decides to go on a rant. " Copy! How dare you sit my mate?! After all that he has done for you!" My temper breaks, my Reiki stirs,and spikes. That... Skank... Just... Yelled... At... Me... Me! I am gonna kill her! "Kikyo, this baka degrades me on the regular basis. I have had enough of it! I am going on my own way, and all I ask is to be left alone." Somehow that comes out calmly, and I fire an arrow with a binding spell in it. Binding her to the tree behind her.

SESSHOMARU I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO HATE ME COME FIND ME AND LET ME TRAVEL WITH YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's point of view

I walk to the whelps group but I don't. smell Kagome. Nor do I sense her. Unknowingly I sped up. She is everything to me. Somehow that's what happened. She is the light of my world. I wait out the two idiots. When they leave the slayer barely relaxes, the moms starts taking deep breathes and the kit crying. I get closer to the kit knowing Kagome thinks of him as her pup. So he is my priority."Why did mama leave me behind?" The slayer pulls him to her. "Easy Shippo. You know she can't stand those two idiots. She'll be back. Easy." Kagome... Is... On... Her... Own... I walk out and say trying to stay calm " Where is the two mikos and hanyou?" The slayer gave a decent growl and said "The dead miko and idiot left a few minutes ago. I don't know nor care where they went. Kagome left a day ago and has not come back yet." I hold a snarl back and say" Your welcome to join this Sesshomaru and find the live miko." I turn and begin walking to find my heart, my world, my light.

KAGOME I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU. AND WHEN I DO I WILL TELL YOU HOW I FEEL. PRIDE ASIDE. I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!

* * *

Kagome's point of view

Okay so walking of was not that smart. But I could not just stay and let myself be degrade me for another second. But I miss Sango, I miss Miroku. I miss my little Shippo. I miss my friends. I hope they are okay. I felt auras flare up and groan. Who could this be. I flare mine in response. But I did not expect what I saw. Kilala landed in front of me. On her was Miroku and Sango and my little Shippo. But beside her landed someone I have never expected to see. I saw Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken... I looked over and saw the god of my heart, Sesshomaru. I felt my breathing speed up. I felt my heart jump into my throat. "Lord Sesshomaru... What are you doing here?" He looked at me and my heart began to beat and nose bleeding speed. "Looking for you it seems. Glad I did too...Kagome?" He acknowledged me by my name. "Yes?" I asked. He looked hiesatent. He was obviously about to say something when miasma filled the clearing. It was obvious who it was. "Naraku!" we all shouted at once. "Kuku Ku. So every... Ah Kagome my dear come to your intended." Sesshomaru growled and everyone else got ready to fight.

INTENDED! NARAKU THIS ENDS NOW. I WILL GET THOSE SHARDS BACK AND THEN I WILL YELL SESSHOMARU THAT I LOVE HIM!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru's point of view

"Kagome my dear come to your intended." When that bastard said that I could not nor would I hold back my growl. I just hope that nobody heard it. The group got ready to fight. I felt Kagome's Reiki flare and make a set of bow and arrows. Her aim was straight and true. Her holy arrow destroyed enough of his fake, demon-infested, sickly pale, putrid, foul skin to regain the jewel shards they were missing. All except the two pieces that the wolf prince had. Once we had them all of Naraku's incarnations attacked him. They got him and then WE attacked. They gave us room to do what was needed. But I never expected that the little wench, Kanna would still be loyal to that bastard. While we were fighting I felt Kagome's aura reach out. I turned around in time to see the love of my life fall to the ground. That was all it took for my beast to gain control and kill every single demon that was first on that cretins side. But I could not calm down enough to hold her. My beast just howled.

KAGOME! NO! NO! NO! IT MY FAULT. ALL MY FAULT. MINE ALONE, KAGOME FORGIVE ME!

* * *

Kagome's Point of view

That bastard. My Reiki and aura flared together as I pictured a bow and a set of arrows in my minds. My aim purified enough to gain the jewel shard that Naraku had. Now all we need are Kouga's. Naraku was turned on by his incarnations. But I didn't see Kanna. All the demons that were on his side gave us room todo what was needed. However Kanna was behind me, I didn't know that until it was to late. She had started to pull my soul out of my body once again. I reached out to Sesshomaru with my aura. He turned around, just as I fell. I was slowly calling my soul back. But it was dark and hard. I got it back in time to hear Sesshomaru howl. I open my eyes and see that it was not Sesshomaru but a big white dog howling. I sent my aura to Shippo who was crying heart-breakingly. Then I sent it to Sesshomaru who turned around as I was fighting to stand up. When I stumbled and nearly fell I swear I felt someone's arms around my waist. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

IT WAS OVER! NARAKU WAS DEAD FOREVER! NOW THE ONLY THING THAT I HAVE TO DO IS TELL HIM!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru's point of view

"K-Kagome? Are... Are you okay?" I asked "I thought... I thought you were gone." She smiled weakly and I felt my heart break. "You... Called me... Kagome. Sesshomaru I know that you hate humans... But over these 3 years I have fallen in love with you." she states. My heart leaps in my throat choking me. I can't respond how I want to. Fear slowly creeps in to her scent. That is until I gave in and just kissed her. Filling that kiss with my hidden feelings for her. When she needed air I pulled away and said the three... Four now words that I have been trying to deny. "I love you Kagome." Her smile gained that usual brightness and I felt lighter. My love.

KAGOME I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE HURT YOU AGAIN. I WILL PROTECT YOU FOREVER. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART.

* * *

Kagome's Point of view

"K-Kagome? Are.. Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. "I thought... I thought you were gone." I smiled weakly. I am not going anywhere. "You... Called me... Kagome. Sesshomaru I know that you hate humans... But over these 3 years I have fallen in love with you." I state getting ready for the pain of rejection. The pain of love. Fear slowly creeps in to me. Probably in my scent as well. He kisses me and it's full of love, adoration, anything hidden. Finally I needed air and he pulls away. But I never thought I'd hear, really hear the four words that he said next. Four words I thought I would die with out hearing. "I love you Kagome." My smile widens and we kiss. My heart.

SESSHOMARU I WILL STAY LOYAL TO YOU, FOR YOU ARE MY LOVE. I FEEL SAFE, AND I KNOW THAT I AM, AND WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru's point of view

I finally told her. But of course it was while we were kissing that, that bloody half-breed, half-bother had to get in the way. "Wench, get away from my bastard half-brother. And Sesshomaru let MY jewel shard detector go." I hold back a growl only because I feel her temper flare. And I was right to do so. She began to glow pink her eyes as well. "Inuyasha I am going to NICELY say this once. Shut up and go away." She says and I almost feel bad for him. Almost. Then it hits me. She loves me as much as I love her. I have her love. I am not going to let it go either. She is mine, and mine alone. My miko. My love. My heart. Mine to protect and provide for.

I GRAB HER AND TWIRL HER AROUND TO FACE ME. AFTER A SECOND I KISS HER PASSIONATELY. MY JOY GROWS HUNDRED-FOLD WHEN SHE RETURNS THE KISS.

* * *

Kagome's Point of view

I have finally told him, and he feels the same. But of course, courtesy of Inuyasha we get interrupted by him while we are kissing for a second time. But his comment makes something inside me snap. "Wench, get away from my bastard half-brother. And Sesshomaru let MY jewel shard detector go." My temper flared, I felt my reiki rise. Angry I say as calmly as possible " Inuyasha I am going to NICELY say this once. Shut up and go away." He walks a few feet away grumbling the whole way. I have the love of one I desire. Let's see if he can try to go through the well. He grabs me and turns me around to face him. After a few seconds he is kissing me passionately and I return it.

I WILL HONOR THIS GIFT. MY HEART AND SOUL. MY SESSHOMARU TAISHO. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN I CAN TELL. YES I KNOW THAT IS A CLICHE BUT IT IS TRUE.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru's point of view

When we are through kissing a second time I smell something I should not. Prince Koga of the wolves seems to be near. I know when Kagome senses him becausze she tenses up and says, "Jewel Shards coming in fast." The half-breed spits out the wolfling's name. "Koga." I can tell the slayer and monk are getting ready for a fight. Why? Has this whelp given them a hard time? Given Kagome a hard time? A tornado of dirt appears and the prince emerges. Show-off. "Kagome! Since Naraku's dead you now agree to be my mate right?," He speaks and my beast and I fight clawing his tongue out and riping him to pieces. I feel Kagome sigh against me. "Koga. For the last time I am not now, nor ever going to be your woman. Hand me the shards in your legs." she says with a sigh. The prince of wolves growls at her and InuYasha and I return the growl.

THAT EGOTISTICAL WOLF IS NOT GOING TO GET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE NOW OR EVER. I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE OF THAT!

* * *

Kagome's Point of view

We pull back for a second time when I sense two jewel shards coming in fast. I tense and say so. "Jewel Shards coming in fast." InuYasha spits out a name we all know. "Koga." I can tell Sango and Miroku are getting ready for a fight. A tornado of dirt appears and the wolf prince emerges. Jerk. "Kagome! Since Naraku's dead you now agree to be my mate right?," He speaks and I sigh against Sesshomaru. "Koga. For the last time I am not now, nor ever going to be your woman. Hand me the shards in your legs." she says with a sigh. Then Koga growls at me ,and InuYasha and Sesshomaru return the growl. Of course. Now I got two over-bearing dogs and a wolf about to fight over me. Why me? Why can I never get the normal beings? Why must I fall for the possessive ones.

NONETHELESS THOSE SHARDS ARE NEEDED AND I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT WOLF. I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO GET THE BEST OF ME!

(a/n: so very sorry! Went to canyon lake and had no internet, think I got sick to. I will try to update again soon)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru's point of view

"No." The wolfling tells my sweet miko. After he has the guts to growl at her. Bastard. I draw my sword Tokigin, he will show her some respect. '**So he has to when you just started to?**' '_Not now. He just disrespected her in front of us._' '**InuYasha does the exact same. You, yourself have disrespected her before. I have berated you for it to.**' '_Will you shut up!? I know ok kami you can stop reminding my of my past towards this angle._' My beast leaves and I hold back a growl. I don't deserve her in the least. I look at her to find that she is looking at me. She speaks up, "Sesshomaru I can think of no one else that I want more." My heart is in my throat and I can not think of what to say. So I pull her to me and kiss her on the lips. It was exhilarating, her lips are so soft. The wolf was growling even more so, but I knew that she was mine.

KAGOME I SWEAR I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR AS LONG AS WE BOTH LIVE. IF I DON'T I WILL END MY OWN LIFE, I SWEAR NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU.

* * *

Koga's Point of view

She kissed him back. With a heavy heart I ripped the shards out of my shins and handed them to her when it was over. She loves him. First InuYasha and now Sesshomaru. Yes, I know the lord holding her so possessively. My pack resides in the west so it only makes since that I would know him. I turn and she clears her throat. "Koga, we are still friends right?" I want to say no. I want to rip HIS throat out and steal her away. But I don't, I simply nod. Of course she has told me time and time again that she is not my woman, but I wanted her to be so badly. Ayame, I guess you get your wish. I sigh and begin to walk away, my heart to heavy to run, my legs to weak to do much more than walk anyway. When I am almost gone InuYasha comes over to me hurriedly. "Keh, come on ya wimpy wolf. Kagome wants to talk to you." He turns and walks away.

WHY? WHY MUST MY HEART BETRAY ITSELF? I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK BUT I HAVE A NAGGING FEELING THAT I SHOULD, SO I DO. AND I DON'T REGRET IT.

(A/N: Oh my god! I didn't think that it would take my that long to update! So sorry! But I promise that Koga will be fine after this and it is not the last you have heard from him.) (A/N: any ideas for chapter 16?)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome's point of view

"I don't deserve her in the least." I hear Sesshomaru say. I speak up, "Sesshomaru I can think of no one else that I want more." He looks at me for a few minutes before he grabs me and kisses me again. This is who I belong with. He is someone I can love and will always love me in return. When Koga just hands over the shards I ask Inuyasha to go get him because he left very quickly. While Inuyasha was gone Shippo came up and spoke," Lord Sesshomaru... I know right now that you are not going to hurt my momma. You have my vote to join the pack." I felt my heart swell with pride.

SESSHOMARU I KNOW YOU LOVE ME JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU.

* * *

InuYasha's Point of view

She kissed him back. Then she sends me to go get the mangy wolf. Ugh, I am starting to hate her for being lovey-dovey with that bastard brother of mine. As for Koga he needs to get over himself. I walked up to him and told him Kagome wanted to see him. He came very reluctant. I hold back a chuckle. This wolf acts as if he was her only naturally living suitor and she chose a reanimated corpse. Ha! Not even close. There's that hojo guy in her time, hojo guy in this time, me then the cold hearted bastard, and then him. When we come over the hill Sesshomaru released her what looks reluctantly.

KOGA, SESSHOMARU, BOTH HOJOS BETTER HOPE SHE DOESN'T FIND DIMETHYL NG LIKE MY SUBJUGATION BEADS THAT WORK ON YOU. HAHAHA!

(A/N: Oh my god! I didn't think that it would take my that long to update! So sorry!) A/N: any ideas for chapter 17?)


End file.
